Chikako Chiaki
Chikako Chiaki (親子 千秋 Oyako Senshū) Background Chikako was not born into a particularly prominent clan. In fact, they all just seem to be slightly smaller – athletic. She uses taijutsu and acrobatics, but prefers medical ninjutsu. She was taken in by the village at an early age. It became apparent that Amami was the story teller: often telling terrible tales and lies. When Chikako was fifteen, just a chunin, Amami left the village. Chikako was forbidden from following the younger girl and progressed to jonin. Then, when Deidara started the explosions, she left quietly. She’s always been thankful to the bomber for giving her the escape chance. After being picked up by Orochimaru – kidnapped, more like – she had a lesser snake demon put inside her with the same style seal as Naruto. Chi was sly, rude and manipulative. She relished in slowly destroying Chikako’s memories. The girl found it hard to trust her own mind: the path to insanity. The memories she did have were painful. She met Sasuke, while under the experiments and though he was a little grumpy, she admired him. Chikako still owns the yellow scarf she had when she was a child. Sasuke ended up with it when the lair was demolished. Chikako lived on her own for a few years until finding a shelter with a kind woman in the Akatsuki - Hana De Vin. Hana’s disappearance worsened her insane and unstable condition, after just a few months in her care. In this time, she found Sasuke again. To her surprise, Sasuke seems to love her too. But once Hana disappeared, Chi began to shut down her organs. The news hit her hard and she ran away again. After finding Hana in a faraway city, and being healed, Chikako has returned to fulfill some of those important promises. She's made friends with a lot of people, finding it's better to just venture out and talk to people. She spends a lot of time with her two friends, Akimi and Sasuke Though at times she can still feel very tired, she's settled back in. She's improving as a medical ninja, also. Personality Chikako is a quiet, observant person. She can be a little absent minded, and pessimistic. She’s often the listener, not the talker, and spots the other person who’s alone in a crowded room. She often cannot trust how she feels, or describe it, so it makes it even harder for her to get her point across, all she knows are the strong feelings. Around friends, she’s a little more talkative, but if it’s early in the morning, she will only talk in grunts. She can be monosyllabic around people she doesn’t like. She takes promises she makes very seriously. Appearance Chikako was dark blonde hair and large blue eyes. They’re rounded. She has tanned skin from being outside and long hands which are covered in tiny scars from wire. She’s not the tallest, but very thin. She always keeps her hair back in a light canary yellow scarf, like a bandanna, but her hair usually falls over her face: she has very unruly hair. Her clothing consists of a sleeveless, dark blue shirt, over a mesh vest top. She has her kunai pouch on her left leg (she is ambidextrous) and wears black shorts and open ankle sandals. Abilities Chikako is a mostly medical ninja, always wanting to learn more. As well as this, she is very nimble, physically, with strong hands and arms, good at acrobatics. Kekkei Genkai Chikako has no kekkei genkai. Status Chikako's few ninjutsus are Earth release. She would've liked to expand on her ninjutsu more, but she was too busy. She can perform yomi numa (the product of several weeks hard work), ganchuro no jutsu, gansetsukon and doruki gaeshi. Part I Chikako did not appear. Part II Chikako was living in Orochimaru's lab at the time when Naruto "visited" it. She escaped, actually losing all her memories of Sasuke. Trivia *Chikako hates tea. A lot. *She has a weakness for small animals. *Chikako is large chested, but she doesn't care. Just because she wears baggy clothing does not mean she wants to hide, she just lacks the body fat to keep herself warm. She is not enamored by her chest size, and does not see it as an asset. In fact, they're annoying at times. *Chikako likes baggy clothing. Along with the fact that she's shorter than her two friends, it makes a strange look. It's to hide herself (it's subconscious) and so she doesn't get cold. * Chikako isn't frightened of bugs. In fact, she loves them. She used to collect them, but then Deidara told her that they wanted to be free (she was only about seven), so she let them all go. She sees them as intelligent beings, and if she doesn't treat them respectfully, they'll come for her in the night and plot against her. Reference All art is not mine unless specified. Icons and faceclaim are Yoshioka Futaba from Ao Haru Ride. Category:DRAFT